solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Ray Signature
The first Brian Ray Signature SG was a 2015 Custom Shop model. It is based on the Historic SG Standard. A stopbar tailpiece is included and can be fitted without any modification or exposed holes from the Bigsby. In 2019, a new signature SG Junior model was released. Some unique features of this model include the convert-able bridge that allows easy swapping between the equipped ABR Tune-O-Matic bridge and a wraparound tailpiece, the push/pull enabled induction coil for noise reduction, and a slightly thicker body. Standard (2015) * $5,099 - $4,699 Street Body: * Solid Honduran Mahogany body * One-piece construction * Historic deep beveling * Tapered horn tips * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Custom profile * Set-in construction ** Hot hide glue ** 4 degree angle * Joins body at 22nd fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Cellulose trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Medium Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Crown ** 17o headstock pitch * 22 medium-jumbo frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 5/8" scale * Nylon nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Custom wound Burstbucker 1 Humbucker (Neck) ** AlNiCo III magnet ** 8.0k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated cover * '57 Classic Plus Humbucker (Bridge) ** AlNiCo II magnet ** 8.5k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** Push/Pull coil split ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons ** Single line, single ring * 3-ply white "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Single-ply white, wide bevel angle * White single-ply tenon cover ** "Brian Ray / '63 SG" engravig * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Bigsby B5 tremolo w/ Vibramate ** Stopbar & studs included Finishes: * Silver Fox '62 Junior (2019) * $4,199 Street Body: * Solid Honduran Mahogany body * 1/8" thicker than standard SG * One-piece construction * Historic deep beveling * Tapered horn tips * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** VOS patina Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Custom 1962 Slim Taper profile * Set-in construction ** Hot hide glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Cellulose trapezoid inlays ** Crown inlay at 12th fret ** 12" radius * Medium Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Crown ** 17o pitch * 22 Dunlop 6100 jumbo frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 5/8" scale * Nylon nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * One "Dog Ear" P-90 ** AlNiCo V magnet ** 8.4K Ohms DCR ** Black plastic cover * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** Push/Pull for Induction Coil Circuit ** CTS 500k pots ** Hand-wired Hardware: * Nickel hardware ** VOS patina * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons ** Single line, single ring * 3-ply pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply ** Hot-stamped Brian Ray signature * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge ** Brass saddles * Short Maestro vibrola ** Ebony block w/ Mother of Pearl inlays Finishes: * White Fox